


X-Man

by i_am_zan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda and Lavi go out on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Man

**Author's Note:**

> LaviYuu

X-Man 

It is almost insufferable. First there was the deep intake of breaths … then the hand to mouth… the hand gripping … and then the breath hitching. Yuu Kanda really is trying to concentrate, but he gulps several times and spends a large fraction of two plus hours watching his friend(-uhmm date?). So maybe insufferable is not quite the word, because he finds that watching Lavi is actually kind of nice ( exhale s-l-o-w-l-y ,hot) especially since the attention is not on him and it’s dark. He is also grateful for the dim interior because no one can see how he is having to rearrange himself to get comfortable because his body is reacting to all that breath hitching and the lip licking (oh gods no Lavi ngh!) 

“Tch,” he thinks to himself and is additionally grateful that it is cold outside and they both have coats to go home in. Perhaps the cold night air will cool him down a little akin to a cold shower. Breathe out. In, out, in, slow and out. Kanda wills himself to some semblance of a normal pulse rate. 

“Ok call me shallow but …. Ho man that was like more intense than Civil War!” Lavi says all excited, giggly and high pumped up on popcorn, soda and the nearness of Yuu. 

“Tch,” he says again as he does not have any preferences really. He goes along to these things - well because Bookman Jr enjoys them and he supposes it isn’t (-at all) that bad. After all he does savour the moments when they get to spend time together on their own. 

Kanda realises Lavi is quiet, and he can ‘hear’ him thinking and when Lavi does that he knows it is not a good thing … 

“What..?” he glances sideways at his friend, whose arm is over his shoulder, breathing in his ear and the warmth he can feel through his clothes.

“Yuu… she still not as hot as you.”  
“What … who... you stupid rabbit?”  
“Psylocke …” 

Kanda is trying to think who on earth … well it is not his fault that he cannot get all the characters’ names straight, too many and too much going on to get the plot straight and several plot holes you can drive a bus through. To reiterate also that some-of-his-attention-is-always-on-Lavi-he-cannot-help-himself-dammit. So really, not his fault. 

“Yuu… Yuu… are you listening to me?” 

“Tch.” Ah yes that ninja-girl wannabe. Of course he is. Hotter ... and cooler of course. He smirks to himself. 

“But that outfit though …. Hey would you wear it for me if I got it for you … ?” 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America: Civil War fans don't lynch me, 'cos I love that movie too! ^_~  
> This was an indulgence, and a totally knee jerk reaction to having just watched X-men: Apocalypse. Oh man the feels. This doesn't cover even a fraction of it, and I do want it to be so much more but ugh ... my skills, they're not quite there. Baby steps k'. 
> 
> Still I do hope that someone somewhere gets some enjoyment out of it like I did. A belated Happy birthday to our dear, dear Yuu Kanda.


End file.
